


A Little Bit Magic

by justlook3



Series: A Little Bit Magic [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Magic, Musing, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Stone believed in magic.  And Cassandra Cillian, well she was a little bit magic. Brief mentions of all episodes up to 1x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much fic in well years. I also rarely write ship. But with Jake and Cassandra, I really couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy.  
> It was supposed to be a one shot, but it looks like now it'll have 2 chapters.

Jacob Stone believed in magic. Now more then ever since coming to work in the Library. But in a way, he'd always believed.  He always thought his mother had believed too. The mother who had secretly encouraged his love of art, had told him fairy stories when he was a child and was the only one who knew about his secret life. Or at least until the Library had found him out.

His mother was gone now.  Standing in his favorite alcove in the annex, he shook thoughts of her out of his mind.  Instead focusing on the one time prior to the Library that he was sure he was in the presence of magic.

Two years ago,  he'd taken a summer job working on a refinery in New Orleans. It was a perfect gig, plenty of time to indulge his love of artwork and museums on his time off. His co-workers must have thought he was strange as he chose to never hang out with them.  One night he was out wandering the city as he'd gotten in the habit of doing when a shop caught his eye. He was certain that he'd passed it several times in his wanderings and had never noticed it before.

"Fortunes Told" had been one of the signs out front. He'd chuckled a little intending on passing the shop by. But instead he found himself pushing the door open and going inside.

"What the?"

"Evening," a woman's voice said from behind the counter.  She was not dressed like he'd imagined a fortune teller would be. Her skin was the color of copper and her hair wasn't much different. She was wearing a tee shirt that said New Orleans and a pair of jeans. The only thing stereotypically fortune teller about her where her long dangling earrings.  "Did you come to have your fortune told?"

"I . . ." He scratched his head. "What the hell, why not?"

"A skeptic, I see." She smiled at him.

"Not really, I just didn't intend to, well never mind, how much?"

She grinned. "How about $10?"

"That's all?"

"Don't push your luck Mr. Stone."

"Wait, how?"

"Fortune teller. " She held out her hand, "Ten dollars."

"Yeah sure," He grabbed his wallet and put a ten dollar bill in the woman's outstretched palm.

"Good, come this way."

She led him through a beaded curtain, at least that lived up to his expectations, into a smaller room with a table and two chairs. She motioned for him to sit down.

"So are you goin' to read my palm?"

"Please," The woman huffed.

"Crystal ball?"

"Just stop." She grabbed a heavy book off of a shelf and set it on the table. She flipped to a section, "Let's see Stone, Stone, here we are Jacob Stone."

Jake shifted uncomfortably, how did she know his name?

"Hmm," The woman hummed. "Bit of a dual life you've got going on Mr. Stone."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, I ain't got no double life."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Drop the dumb cowboy act Mr. Stone.  It's not becoming."

"Fine, what else does your book say?"

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that in two years time, you'll be offered your dream job."

Jake grunted, "And I'll turn it down."

She shook her head. "Not this time. This job will need both parts of you, the cowboy and the historian. You'll love it. And you'll be able to provide for your family without them being the wiser."

"Huh." Jake looked at her. "Anything else?"

"Well there's only so much that ten dollars will get you.  But since I like your face, I'll give you one last thing. You'll meet a girl.  A quirky little red head who is as desperate to be understood as you are. She'll get under your skin like no one else ever has or ever will."

"Well that actually sounds kinda nice."

She smiled a little sadly. "It does.  Except, well . . ."

"Well what? She lets me down like everyone else?"

"In a way, but I really, it's dangerous to know too much about your future. "

"Don't give me that, I'll give you more money, what happens?"

"I won't take it. Just know that the rocky road you have ahead of you is worth it. You won't be able to help how you feel about her.  So protect her.  She's a bit, well magic."

"Magic as in magic? Or the figure of speech?"

The fortune teller only smiled at him. "Your time is up Jacob Stone."

She walked him out and as he was leaving, as confused as he had been when he walked in, she whispered, "Just let her in Stone, let her in."

He turned around to ask one more question and realized that the shop wasn't behind him anymore.

"What the hell?"

He spun around twice, but the entrance behind him had seemingly changed.  Every evening for the rest of the summer, he took a walk past where the shop had been and seen nothing.

If it wasn't for the money that wasn't in his wallet, it would be like it had never existed.

He'd tried to put the whole strange business out of his mind.  Until ninjas stormed his watering hole, he'd met Baird and gotten pulled into this strange world of danger and magic. The fortune teller had been right.  He'd never realized that being a librarian would have been his dream job but from the get go he'd needed both sides of his life.  And the quirky little redhead . . .

He watched Cassandra skipping across the floor downstairs, excitedly talking to an only slightly annoyed Jenkins.

She'd done exactly what the fortune teller had said, she'd gotten under his skin, almost immediately. He didn't believe in love at first sight, at least that's what he firmly had told himself. But that hadn't stopped his heart from breaking so damn hard twice in the same week. Once when he'd found out that she had a ticking time bomb in her head and then when she sold them out.

Part of him wanted to forgive her like the others had. She was dying, she was being used, lied to, manipulated. She gave up essentially her life to save Flynn's.

She still was under his skin. Every moment, he couldn't help himself, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to protect her and lord knows he was the only one who could calm her. He knew her so well because unlike him she was an open book.

And lord knows he couldn't pretend he hadn't felt something when she was prancing around half dressed.   He might have actually been jealous of those girls commanding Prince Charming's attention as well. 

Then there was that emotion that he refused to name. The one that sometimes made him breathless around her and all too often made him smile at her like a damn fool.  That made him feel so warm inside when she looked at him like she felt it too.

Downstairs, Cassandra lifted her head up and smiled at him. He knew the grin he gave her back was that one he'd labeled besotted fool.

The fortune teller's last words echoed in his head . . . .

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let her in.

Maybe he could let her in.

Because she was a little bit magic.

And if there was nothing else Jacob Stone believed in. It was magic.

He turned and headed toward the stairs.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'd left it a little open ended and something came to me. So here's chapter 2.

He stopped before he started down them, thinking about what he was going to say to her.  Cassandra was bent over the table in the center of the room, studying some manuscript intently.  He gathered his thoughts planning for how this would go.

He'd walk down the stairs and touch her shoulder gently so not to cause her to jump. She would anyway, then giggle a little.  He'd ask if he could talk to her and she'd nod and they'd wander into the stacks for privacy.

"What's the matter Jake?" She'd ask, noting how nervous he seemed.

"Cassie, I . .." He'd scratch his head and then decide just to blurt it out. "I trust ya, I do. It was hard for me, like I told you before, but you. . . . Well you're you and you're always the exception."

Her eyes would sparkle with tears as she looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really, no tricks.  And there's somethin' else, you're so much . . ." He'd trail off as she'd jump into his arms for a hug. "Aww Cassie, so much more than a friend."

She'd laugh in what sounded like relief. "Oh good, I thought so but I wasn't sure . . . . Sometimes you know things aren't real."

"This is." Then they'd kiss, soft and sweet but short too because Jones could pop around a corner at any time.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"Like play hooky?"

"I was thinkin' like a date. But yeah hooky."

"Oooh I've never played hooky before. And you know I'd love to go on a date with you. Do I look okay?"

"You always look okay darlin'."

They'd go to the art museum. She'd hold his hand and smile with that joy she got when she learned something new while he murmured about the pieces.  They'd have a brief problem when they discussed number theory in a painting but she'd get out of it pretty quick.

Then they'd go out for burgers at a country bar. There would be much laughter as they tried and failed to two step. Not so much because she wasn't able as it was he was a terrible teacher. Finally she'd tell him she'd watch a video and when they came back she'd be able to keep up.

They'd end the night on his couch, snuggling and kissing. Nothing more than that because his mamma had raised a gentleman. And this thing with Cassie was too precious to be rushed.  They'd fall asleep anyway and in the morning, he'd tease her about it not being fair to have to do a walk of shame without the shame.

She'd blush as red as her hair and he'd gently tell her that they had time to take that step.  "We do don't we?"

She'd nod, but her eyes would sparkle. "We do, not as much time as I'd like, especially now, but we do."

He'd hold her close and then he'd whisper, "Cassie I l .. ."

* * *

 

Whoa, Jake startled at the top of the stairs.  He always had quite the imagination, he'd figured it had come with his love of art. But that was something else.

She was still at the table and hopefully only a few minutes had passed before he'd gone into himself.

He took the stairs two at a time before he lost his nerve.  She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Cassandra can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Um, let's go back into the stacks."

He pulled her as far back as he could on the first floor, the second floor stacks were much deeper, but he didn't want to have to go back up the stairs.

In his imagination this had gone better.  He was having a hard time speaking, his imagination had blurred reality so much for him, he wasn't sure what he'd already said to her.

She was looking at him patiently, she knew him well enough to know that personal issues took him time to get out.

"Cassie, I, Cassie, I trust. . ."

"There you are," came Ezekiel's voice.  He looked from one to the other, Stone's flushed face and Cassandra's widened eyes. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"What is it Jones?" Jake said, his voice gruff.

"Oh right, there's stuff in the clippings book that we all need to see. Adventure time!" He grinned and walked away.

"You trust me?" Cassandra whispered, her eyes sparkling.

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Thank you," She knew they had no time left to talk.  She reached up and kissed his cheek. He flushed even redder.

"Cassandra," He caught her arm as she moved away, "When we come back, there's more."

She nodded searching his face. "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, adventure time?"

She laughed. "Adventure time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On John Rogers' blog he indicates that Eve and the LITs have apartments near the Annex. In fact, Jake's apartment almost made it on to the show, maybe season 2? In my head, I'm thinking they're probably all in the same building for convenience. Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra played with the straw in her milkshake as she sat in a diner booth waiting for the others. The thing most people don't know about adventures is that it isn't always running or discovering. No, Cassandra had learned there was a whole lot of waiting. Waiting for Jenkins to get the door open, waiting for ideas to form, waiting for things to happen, waiting for the rest of the team when they'd been separated. This time they were in a small town in Colorado where strange happenings seemed to be connected to a new art gallery opened by a mysterious sculptor.  She'd been sent to do some research at City Hall while Eve had dragged a very reluctant Jake off with her.  Cassandra smiled, twirling the straw around again, Jake had been not so much unhappy to go off with Eve as he'd been to leave her. Jake had been by her side even more than he usually was and the others noticed it. Jones had made a wise comment about it but Baird had frowned, her disappointed soldier one.  Jake had muttered something to her about probably getting a lecture from their Guardian.

"Which hardly seems fair given Flynn," He had finished his muttering before unnecessarily telling her to be careful.

The City Hall records had turned up little of interest and she was back in the diner way before everyone else.

Given Flynn. She mused.  They'd all kept quiet about it, but they'd all seen the Librarian and his Guardian kissing the last time he visited.  Suddenly what he'd meant sunk in and she stared at the table to avoid anyone seeing her blush.

Now she knew what Jake had been trying to tell her beyond the fact that he now trusted her. She almost clapped her hands in glee. The fortune teller had been right!

* * *

 

Nearly two years ago, she'd been walking home from her job at the hospital when she'd been intrigued by a little shop she'd not seen before.  She'd paid the funny copper haired lady ten dollars and had been led back to a table.

Cassandra was surprised when the woman put a heavy book on the table instead of grabbing her palm or pulling out tarot cards.

"Cassandra Cillian." The woman trailed her finger down the page and then looked up at her. "Oh I am sorry sweetheart."

Cassandra shrugged. "Is there anything in there about . . . .?"

"Not exactly but you should know you still have a full rich, wow exciting life ahead of you.  Soon you'll be offered the opportunity of any one's lifetime. To make a difference.  Huh," The woman stole a glance over the book at Cassandra and looked a bit puzzled. She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"It's dangerous to know too much about your future.  But sweetie, I am going to give you one more thing. There will be a man. A quiet serious man who has been hurt so many times. Trapped in a life he didn't really chose, much like how your illness traps you. He doesn't trust easily, but well, he'll give you his heart and that will be for keeps. Keep it safe and he'll keep you safe."

"How will I know he's him?"

The woman smiled gently, "You just will. He's been waiting all his life for you, just like you've been waiting for him. It won't be easy, you'll hurt him, he'll hurt you. But you'll hang on.  Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll be magic."

"Magic?" Cassandra had asked even as the woman was ushering her out the door.

"Just a little bit of magic, Cassandra, just a little bit."

Then the woman was gone, the door shut behind her. Cassandra had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to noticed the shop disappear that night. But she always looked on her way home, to find the store empty and dark.

* * *

 

The opportunity had come and she'd almost blown it by allowing herself to be manipulated by the Serpent Brotherhood.  But she'd learned the right thing and had been given another chance.

Then there was Jake. She'd noticed immediately how drawn to her he'd been. Almost as if he had indeed been waiting for her.  But it wasn't until after the Labyrinth when they'd talked about trust that she'd been sure he was the man the fortune teller had told her about.  Trapped in a dual life, so hurt, so unable to trust. She'd broken his heart before he'd even given it to her.

Now it seemed he was ready to give it to her again.  Had already. Overwhelming emotions spun through her and she grabbed on to the table.

"Cassie?" Jake's concerned voice washed through her haze, as it always did, the only voice she could hear sometimes. "Cassie, darlin', you okay? Do you need a memory?"

"No," She said softly, "No this was a memory. I'm okay, I'm very okay."  She looked up at him and really hoped the others didn't see what she saw in his eyes. There would be no end of teasing from Ezekiel and worried expressions from Baird.

Then she looked around and noticed it was just him. "Where are the others?"

"They're in the truck, we found something. I said I'd get you. Are you sure you're okay?" He slid beside her in the booth. "They'd understand if you needed a minute."

"We have no time to talk do we?"

"No," He shook his head. "Aww Cassie, the timing always stinks."

"Can we buy three minutes?"

"Three?"

"2 and a half minutes for you to hold me and 30 seconds for me to pay the waitress?"

His breath caught, he hadn't misread the look on her face when she'd come out of the spell at all. "Yes, though you might need 45 seconds for the waitress."

He slid his arm around her and pulled her as tight as he could in a restaurant, luckily they were in a booth in the back and it wasn't busy. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart speed up and briefly skip. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "The minute we are done, we are getting the hell out of the Annex and we're gonna . . . . Damn it."

"What?" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Baird just walked in, she can't see us yet."

She groaned but pulled away from him.

"There you are." By the time Eve approached, Jake and Cassandra were sitting a respectable distance from each other, although their hands were joined under the table. "What is going on?"

"I had a spell." Cassandra said.

"Oh," Baird's face softened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,  I'm going to go pay for my drink. I'll be right back." Jake squeezed her hand as she left.

Baird sighed. "Stone."

"Baird.  Before you say anything, I should let you know that we all saw you and Flynn."

Baird swallowed. "Oh."

"So don't worry, if you and Flynn can work together, so can Cassandra and I."

"Good, just, look we're all protective of her, even Jones."

"I know. Believe me.  We can keep it separate. I'm really good at that. I can teach her."

"Keep that in mind. I'm trying to keep you both safe but you need to be able to not be so wrapped up in each other . . ."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry. It's umm new."

Baird smiled softly. "I figured. It'll be okay.  Now, let's get back into it, okay?"

"Gotcha."

Cassandra came back to the table. "Well that took longer than 45 seconds."

Jake grinned, a mixture of amusement and besotted. At Baird's look, "Inside joke. Looks like we gotta go Cass."

"Adventure time." She bounced, impatient to get this worked out.

Lots of skill, much more running and a little bit of danger later, they were back in the Annex with the magic sculpting tool that had started the whole business.

The very second that they were free, Jake was pulling Cassandra out the door.  Half way between their apartment building and the Annex was a scenic overlook and Jake broke the silent tension in his truck, by pulling off into it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'. I just couldn't wait any more."

They looked at each other across the bench and then Cassandra let out an "Oh" just the next second before their lips met.  Soft, sweet, loving and unlike his imagination not short out of fear of Jones finding them.

Cassandra giggled when they paused for breath. "I've never made out at a make out point before."

"We aren't stayin', I have no intention of gettin' arrested. I just need to .. ." He kissed her again. "Aww Cassie, I, well I..."

"I know Jake.  I do too. "

A few moments later and a whispered, "Okay we should take this inside somewhere." Cassie was smoothing her hair and Jake was wiping away lipstick.

As Jake turned the engine back on, Cassandra murmured, "She was right, it is a little bit like magic."

His eyes flew toward hers. "What did you say?"

"Oh it's silly, there was this . . ."

"Fortune teller."

"You too? I just didn't think you . . .. "

"Oh that's a long story. " Jake grinned. "A little bit of magic indeed. But I believe in magic."

"I do too."

"And I believe in you. In us."

Danger and adventure, villains and friends and a tumor lay before them. But a little bit of magic was always on their side. And they both believed in magic.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I mean it this time, this is the end of this story. But hopefully there will be more!


End file.
